K No Justu : L'Ange et le Demon
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Serie de drabble sur le couple HakuZabu...  attention presence de fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note: drabble sur Haku et Zabuza

Silencieusement, dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Haku et Zabuza traquaient leur proie. Les traces qu'elle laissait étaient facilement identifiables, aussi les ninjas la trouvèrent rapidement.  
Alors que le jeune garçon allait envoyer deux senbon dans la gorge de leur victime, un cri puissant retentit:  
-KOWABUNGA!  
Assis en tailleur près du feu où rôtissait le sanglier qu'ils venaient de tuer, Haku ne décrochait pas un mot. Il se contentait de fusiller du regard le ninja démon allongé sur la couverture en face de lui.  
- Mais Ha...  
- Pas de mais! Ca sert à quoi de se déplacer EN SILENCE et d'attaquer DANS LE DOS si vous sautez sur la cible en braillant !  
- Mais...  
- Il est OU l'effet de surprise?  
- Mais il mort non ? On a de quoi manger !

Le cadet soupira: Zabuza était une vraie tête de mule. Et si le démon n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme il le faisait actuellement, il finirait même par oublier qu'il était en colère.

Fin. 


	2. kyudo

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note : drabble sur Haku et Zabuza

- Tu as fais quoi?  
Les deux hommes venaient d'arriver dans un village où ce soir serait célébrée la fête du temple. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas pourchassés...  
- Je vous ai inscrit au tournoi de kyudo. Vous le pratiquiez bien non? Et l'argent du prix serait le bienvenu.  
- Mais cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas tenu un arc... on aurait l'argent bien plus facilement en égorgeant le vainqueur...  
- Zabusa... s'il vous plaît.  
- ...

Le démon était étonné par la confiance absolu de son arme envers lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait jamais perdre. Oh bien sûr il perdait souvent patience. Parfois même son sang-froid. Il perdait aussi son souffle si dans la nuit, il partageait la couche du plus jeune. Mais jamais, non jamais il ne pourrait perdre un combat.

Haku sortit de la salle d'eau vétu d'un yukata bleu ciel à fines rayures grises, peignant ses cheveux encore humides. Son ainé l'attendait, déjà vétu d'un kimono d'été noir. Le démon essayait de se concentrer sur la voie du tir. La vérité, la vertu et la beauté devaient guider la flèche jusqu'à la cible. Qu'il était loin le temps où Zabusa pouvait prétendre à ces trois objectifs. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence du garçon, il plissa les yeux, se leva un peu brusquement et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Haku ferma la porte de leur chambre un sourire aux lèvres et sortit de l'auberge qui les acceuillait.  
Les rues éclairées par des lampions étaient occupées par divers petites baraques. Ici, on pouvait gagner quelques poissons rouges, là déguster des friandises, ici encore s'assurer les graces des dieux en s'achetant un porte-bonheur. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire Haku avant de l'offrir à son démon.

Lorsque Zabusa revint avec le prix du vainqueur dans une petite envelope et le tendit à Haku, celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant. Il se fichait bien de l'argent. Ce qu'il voulait -et ce qu'il avait eu- c'était Zabusa le visage serein. Zabusa qui se battait pour lui. Mais surtout Zabusa en kimono et hakama.  
Ce soir Zabuza perdrait encore. Son sang froid, sa patience.  
Et son souffle.

Fin. 


	3. haiku

Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer :Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note: drabble sur Haku et Zabuza

- Haku ? Cela fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Oh escusez moi. Mais l'ancien occupant de cette maison a laissé des livres de haïku et...  
- De quoi ?  
- Haïku. C'est de la poèsie.  
Le démon qui été entré dans la chambre, croyant devoir reveiller son cadet, s'assit sur le lit avec un air intrigué. Haku se colla à lui et montra l'ouvrage.  
- Ce sont des poèmes très courts, qui évoquent la fuite du temps, l'evanescence des choses, tenez par exemple celui-là...

...

Alors que Kakashi le dépose au sol, Zabuza admire une dernière fois le visage de son ami.  
Son arme qui s'était faite bouclier.  
Comme la douleur s'en va, sans vraiment comprendre comment, des mots lui viennent à l'esprit:

_Loin de son pays  
Doucement tombe la neige  
Le démon pleurt_

Zabusa grogna..._De la poèsie... tu m'auras vraiment fait faire n'importe quoi... j'éspère que tu es contant de toi?_  
Il cru entendre, alors qu'il fermait une dernière fois les yeux, un rire clair et une voix douce lui répondre _Oui_.

Fin. 


End file.
